ANNOYING SECTOR V!
by ichangedit
Summary: OK SO ITS ABOUT ME  MEXI  AND JIFFY!  HER PEN NAME IS INAJIFFY  AND HOW WE MAKE UP WAYS TO ANNOY SECTOR V! XDDDD! TEA PARTIES WILL HAPPEN, PRANK CALLS ARE NORMAL, AND RAINBOW MONKEYS TURN EVIL!
1. Chapter 1

annoying sector v!

this a story about me (britishmexi) and Jiffy annoying sector v! its gonna be HECKA (i lived in cali for a while, i picked up on some words..) FUNNY! XD!

Disclaimer: i dont own KND! IF I DID MOST OF THESE PEOPLE WOULD BE REAL CHARACTERS! AND THERE WOULD BE A TND AND MOST OF THESE STORYS WOULD BE EPISODES! XDDDDD!

MEXI POV (my name will be mexi for short)

yayayayayaya! my friend Jiffy is coming today! we are going to go to this treehouse and annoy the crap out of people! hahaha like this one time we went to wallmart and walked up to the really old cashier person and said, "dont bend down! we can see your undies!" and then ran away.. i didnt see the pont in that one but the lady was really embarassed though! she said she was still on the plane! it doesnt take that looong though! i mean Texas and Flordia are sooooo close together! F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER U IS FOR- went my ring tone for- JIFFY! yay!

JIffy: hiiii mexxiiii! imm att the airrrporrt!

Mexi: cooloieo! im will be there in... ummm... how long do you it will take if i drive my dads car to the airport?...

Jiffy: if **u** drove i would say ehhh 3 5 minutes tops lol!

Mexi: kk! ii will be there in 4 minutes! OHH DONT YOU GO AND PUT ON YOUR BLINKER ON ME!

Jiffy: im guessing she is on her way...

Mexi: what! OH JUST SHUT UP! I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE A COP! I HAVE A FRIEND TO PICK UP! OHH DONT YOU GIVE ME THE FINGER! *fingers them* HAHA! TAKE THAT! AHHHH! -caller has been disconnected-

Jiffy: *sigh* this is why _I_ drive on the way to the treehouse.. -caller has been disconnected-

* * *

Mexi POV

OMFG! this treehouse is HUGE! i didnt expect it to be this big! "uhh Mexi? u ok?" "huhhh.. oh ya!" i said... ok i already hacked into the mainframe and now we just walk in and make fun of everyone :). iys just so much fun! "lol! i cant wait to see the look on nigels face when we just go and stroll in! i bet he thought his mainframe was super hard to break into!" said jiffy "hahaah! IKR! i mean whoses password is 12345?" "well..." "JIFFY!" "hey do you want to prank call them first?" she said , hmmm that would be fun... "ok! its a new tradition! we have to prank call them before we annoy them!" we high fived on it! and now time for the prank calling :)

( ok lets just say that they put us on speaker... and i will just make them talk separtly so it makes more sense :) )

_ring- ring ring-ring _

nigel: helllo?

Jiffy: *nudges* you have a brit accent you talk first *whispers*

Mexi: ok... hello why did you call me?

Nigel: i didnt call you? you called me!

Jiffy: Bob! i missed you soo much you big pickle

Nigel: what! im not a- *puts us on speaker*

Wally: whos callin?

Mexi: omg! its peanut butter!

Jiffy: no its fred! duh!

Wally: im not fred... im a wally..

abby: how are you talkin to?

Mexi: im not talking to anyone! you- hi this is pizza hut may i take your order

JIffy: todays speacil is hairy toes with extra fingernails!

Kuki: gross!

Mexi: nation wide is on your side!

Jiffy: decorating easy rooms to go easy decoratings easy at rooms to go!

hoagie: hahahaaha! good one- oww! what was that for

abby: man you soo stupid!

mexi: us! stupid! i thought you loved me!

Jiffy: bill doesnt love you!

Sector V: ... wtf?

Mexi and Jiffy: *austrailian accent* lets go outback tonight! ohh ohhh uhh hohhhh *i dont know the rest of the song*

Wally: racist! *hangs up*

mexi: nooooooooo!

Jiffy: billllll!

~~~~ im sorry but this chappie has been disconnected because wally hung up :( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

wally: soo who was really calling us?

kuki: IKR! who did it!

Everyone: (facepalm)

mexi: *sigh* BILL DID IT!

kuki: that player! i mean he said that he loved you! and JIffy!

Jiffy: pfft he loved me more...

mexi: watevr... *throws purple onion at Jiffy*

Jiffy: AHHHHHHHH!

wally: hahahahahaah...

Mexi: aww! im sorry :(

Jiffy: soky... *hugs* *gives wedgie*

Mexi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

JIffy: now we are even... *whispers to mexi*

Mexi: *snickers* ohhhh wallly...

Wally: i dont like where this is going ...

Kuki: you and me both...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok in the nexy chapter they will actully talk to them! :)

**JIFFY ROCKS! :)**

**~Bmexi27 leaving for tea!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO IN THIS CHAPTER WE PRETEND TO BE GIRL SCOUTS! AND WE KEEP ON BOTHERING THEM! TEEHEE!

CHAPTER COOKIE!

MEXI POV

"ok we prank called them now we..." we were trying to come up with ideas. "we could be girl scouts! selling cookies!" said jiffy, my bfff, "lol that would be awesome! now we need outfits..." "how about we use your blue hair dye and purple hair dye... and those outfits we got when we were in Japan!" "thats a great idea! we wold look like anime characters! " and soo we began our anime girl scout adventrue!

**at the treehoue... (ok so im bad at writing in like paragraph form so im just going to write it in chat room form!) XD**

Jiffy: *rings door bell*

_kids next door rules! ba na nanan ba da duu daa..._

Mexi: well, thats an interesting ring door bell sound thing?

Jiffy: its better than when we did a practice on that one house and the doorbell song was the elmo song...

Mexi: O.o ohhh ya... that was weird.. three weird...

Jiffy: (facepalm) oh crap... here we go again...

*door opens*

Kuki: HIIIII! ohhh look you guys are girl scouts! i want some cookies! i would like some -

Wally: uggg kuki we already bought like 12233qqq boxes...

_jiffy and mexi: *thoughts* Q?_

_KUki_: sooooooo they are sooooo yummmmyyyyyy!

wallY: ugg just ask nigel..\

KUKi; OOK! *skips off*

WAllY: sooo... are you guys japanese like kuki? i mean mm-

Jiffy: nope! im (A/N: i dont know what JIffys nationalitys are soo.. im just gonna make them up) french and american!

Mexi: im british, mexican, and danish :)

wally: like the food? can i eat you?

Mexi: ahh! dont bite me perv! go bite kuki!

*nigel and kuki walk out?*

Nigel: perv? wally? thats a shock -sarcastic-

wally: i know right!

Nigel: *sigh* we dont want any cookies!

Jiffy: soooo you want 1000000 cookies?

mexi: ok! soo which ones do you want? we have munchy mint and crazy cramel ohh ohh and we have... TASTY TONAULS!

Nigel: *eye twitch*

Kuki: ... tasty tonail? wat does that taste like?  
wally: tonails?

~wally and kuki deep in thought~~

Nigel: i said NO COOKIES!

mexi: YOU WANT MORE COOKIES... OK!

jiffy : we are so going to win that chip this year! *high fives mexi* Mexi: *high fives jiffy*

Mexi: soo true! O.o wait! i dont like poataoes! (A/n did i spell that rite?)

jiffy: ... soo you dont like french fries?

Nigel: wat! you dont like french fries?

Mexi; eewwwwwwww! groooooooosssssssssssssss! i hate french fries like jiffy hates purple onions!

Jiffy *shudders* purple onions...

Nigel: *facepalm* fine... i guess i will buy some...

Jiffy: how many \?

NIgel: uhhh... 5?

mexi; that will be $12345! (A/n; see what i did there ;) )

Nigel: O.o... (slams door)

~you can hearr nigel scream in frustration~~

Jiffy: hahahaha! cant wait for next time...

Mexi: XD! me too! haha... whats next...

JIFFY AND MEXI: SALESPEOPLE!

* * *

hahaha! cant wait for the next chapter... TEEHEE

Nigel: not funny...

KUki: omg!

mexi: what?

kuki: the tasty toenails taste like toenails!

wally: i hepled! *high fives kuki*

kuki: *high fives wally*

nigel: (facepalm) how did they get past kinder?

mexi: the world may never know...

abbby: lollipop commerical rite..

Mexi: maybeee...

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**AND NOW..**

**MEXI LEAVIG FOR... TEA!**

**W/ JIFFY... SADLY... JK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys i know for alli havent updated ANY of my stories in awhile! im soooooooo sorry! ive been busy -cough to lazy cough- to update! ok in this story im gonna add numbuh 25! alycia! (? did i spell that right) because she is just that awesome! :D!**

**disclaimer: **i dont own KND! why does the world hate me :((! i should own it!

* * *

mexi POV

omg! im sooo excited! my other bfff is coming and joining us on our mission to annoy sector V! she sometimes comes with us.. but she is usally on a vacation somewhere :( BUT she still comes on some EPIC ones! ook, me and jiffy are driving (jiffy wouldnt let me drive) to the airport! im super excited! did i mention that already? omg im so excited to see alycia!

* * *

ON THE WAY TO THE AIRPORT~~~ mexi (me) and jiffys conversation

jiffy: when waz the last time we saw alycia?

mexi: thanksgiving?

jiffy: -thinks-... when we had that snowball-

mexi: yep! lol that waz a awesome youtube video!

jiffy: over a MILLION HITS!

mexi: ikr! (i know rite)... good times.. hey so what will we do today? we only have 2 saleswoman outfits... unless she-

jiffy: remeber the last time she was put in a box?

mexi: O.o dont remind me...hmmm..

~~~~~ 5 minutes later~~~~~~

jiffy: how 'bout we annoy them in a chatroom! lol that would be funny!

mexi: maybe wally will confess!

jiffy: i thought u liked-

mexi: noo! i like Nigel now :)

jiffy: -horrified expression- since when!

mexi:... i like british accents...

jiffy: well... as long as you dont go overboard like alycia...

mexi: good point... hey we are here! -cabbage patch dance-

jiffy: how are doing that- nvrmind... hey we r here!

mexi: -.-' i know... any way...

jiffy: i cant wait! hey alycia!

alycia: hey guys! i hae some big news for you!

me and jiffy: WHAT!

alycia: ...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! I HOPE ALYCIA (KNDNUMBUH25) READS THIS! I TOLD HER IN A REVIEW THAT I WOULD PUT HER IN ONE OF MY STORIES :) HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**wally: what do mean! i thought you like me! :(**

**jiffy: sorry dude you lost your chance!**

**nigel: -drools over mexi- ill be rite back -skips over to mexi-**

**wally: -pout- i just lost one more fangirl**

**kuki: you still have me!**

**wally: true..**

**

* * *

**

ok so on my profile i have a breif describsion of my OC (who looks like mai) but just to make it clear...

hair color: brown w/ purple highlights

eyes: green and brown

accessories: hippie band (those headbands that go around your head) its purple! and super secret only jiffy and alycia know s about tat on my neck (i dont really have one) red white blue braclets

clothes: british rocks! baby tee.. blue soccer shorts... flip-flops... ya..

personalty: funny, smart, awesome (wally dont even think 'bout it), loves to read, ok artist, loves KND, has a newfound crush on Nigel... sooo... thats sums it up

ok so my numbuh 27

i have like a mix of a british/mexican/texan/ghetto (dude im from da ghetto) accent... sooo... well just wanted to clear that up! XD


End file.
